


Undercover slut.

by magg0tv0mit



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, breath play, corey taylor/chris fehn, just all of the nipple shit, nipsnipsnips, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magg0tv0mit/pseuds/magg0tv0mit
Summary: Chris tries to act tough in front of the other men, but once the pair get back to the hotel, Corey shows him whose boss;))
Relationships: Chris Fehn/Corey Taylor
Kudos: 11





	Undercover slut.

Chris was slammed harshly against the wall with a rather wide hand gripping tightly around his throat. 

"Did you think that was funny back there? Trying to make a fool out of me? Thinking that just because you're bigger I'm the bitch."

Chris could feel the walls of his throat begin to close up, almost as if he was having an allergic reaction to something. But no, he was only allergic to being caught out on his bad behaviour. And in this case, it seemed like he wouldn't be let off easy. 

"Answer me, slut." Corey whispered through gritted teeth. 

The percussionist still hadn't said a word, with his throat closing up due to the lack of oxygen and his stomach knotting more as each second passed. Stomach acid bubbling in the organ, Chris felt like he was about to spill his guts. 

"Right. I've had it with you. Punishment time."

Before Chris could even begin to imagine what the demonic singer had planned, he felt the pressure on his throat release. He was far too busy trying to remember how to breath again to realise the smaller man had already skilfully unbuckled and removed his own belt. 

Hunched over with his body heaving, two hands grasped his tense shoulders, one in each hand and completely flipping his body over. Chris now facing away from Corey, with his cheek colliding with the rough textured wall. 

The shorter man forced both of Chris' hands together and tied his wrists up tightly with the leather belt, meaning no escape. At this point, Chris wasn't even bothered to protest against his actions, knowing damn well he would be punished one way or another. 

Once the singer had finished looping the end bit of the belt through and clasping it in place, he began to grind his hard on against the taller mans ass. Causing Chris to let out a needy whimper, Corey grinning from ear to ear. 

"I get why you did it earlier, treating you like absolute shit really fuckin' turns me on." he moaned in a low raspy voice. 

"And I bet you like me treating you this way secretly, don't you princess?" Chris' response coming out as a needy whine and not actual words. 

"C'mon Chrissy, talk to me. If you ask nicely, I'll consider giving you what you want." Softening his tone a bit, hoping to get a real response in return. 

Chris whined, Corey cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head forward, turning slightly to actually look at the man he had flat against the wall. 

"P-please let me cum." he pleaded. 

"Okay, on one condition. You can only cum when I say... Ive got some plans for you." he smirked devilishly. 

The blonde man continued rubbing his clothed cock against Chris' ass, grunting and moaning filth in his ear. Chris knew exactly what Corey's intentions were, and they were definitely taking a toll on him. Body becoming shaky and his cock desperate for some sort of friction. As discreetly as possible, Chris attempted to rub his arousal against the scratchy wall. That was soon noticed. 

"I haven't even started and you're desperate to be touched? This aint gonna be easy on you princess." he warned. Then, without warning, Corey's large hand none too gently grabbed the back of Chris' shirt, pulling him backwards and choking the pleading man out. He steered the lanky man in the direction of the hotel room bed, shoving him with force. 

"Sit your ass down." Pointing up at Chris, as if he were a teacher putting a student into time out. 

The pouting man looked down at him with puppy dog eyes for a moment before complying. Corey scoffed at his pathetic attempt to bring out his softer, more sympathetic side. Believe it or not, he does have one, Corey's not a complete asshole. 

The blonde was feeling kind enough to help assist Chris' shirt off, not that there was any other way round it, considering his hands were still bound behind his back. It just ended up dangling around the percussionists wrists. Not to mention the fact that he was completely under Corey's control. Like the secretly slutty sub he actually is. 

Corey gently traced his short fingers down the side of the percussionists ribs, making him shift a bit as it tickled his delicate skin. The singer furrowing his eyebrows, as if to say 'sit still', then proceeding to go straight for the neck. He nipped away before going in to suck, taking in his flavour, and leaving crimson love bites all over the mans throat. Chris moaning at the sensation. 

The singers hands then going to undo his own jeans and freeing his erection from his boxers. Spitting on his hand, and going in to rub his already hard cock. While touching himself and biting down on his bottom lip to suppress the grunts, he grabbed Chris' face, forcing him to make eye contact. The singers thumb pressing against the percussionists lips, being allowed access in. Chris keeps his jaw open, he didn't even dare to raise an eyebrow at the man and Corey had him exactly where he wanted him. Leaning in closer to spit in the taller mans mouth, some being distributed onto the percussionists face, causing Chris to whimper and lick his lips. 

This only makes Corey more satisfied, using his other hand to grip the back of Chris' neck to pull him in, kissing him sloppy, tongues intertwining. Then using the same hand, slapping and gripping the top of the whimpering mans tender thigh. Chris couldn't hold back his whimpers anymore, whining into the french kissing, making himself shudder in the process. The singer continued to stroke his cock, taking in every noise the percussionist made, swallowing each and every breathy moan.

"Knees." The singer demanded. Chris immediately complying, the realisation that he really was the bitch here. But he loved being Corey's bitch, maybe just not wanting to admit it straight away.  
The redhead found himself gazing down at the percussionist, the more compassionate side beginning to come out. Resting his hand gently on the side of Chris' face, caressing his cheek. "You know what to do baby." Chris nodding in response, a tiny half smile creeping on his face as the singer brushed his fingers through the long locks. 

Head tilting down to lick and work at the singers tip, breathy moans slipping past his lips. Taking Corey down further into his mouth, bobbing his head up slightly to reach some type of tempo. Then inching his way down further until his nose was nestled into the singers pubic hair. "Uh fuck baby-" ripping from Corey as he bottomed out into the percussionists throat, bucking his hips up into the tight hot heat. "Just stay there for a minute-" the singer gasped holding Chris in place.

The percussionist obediently complied, holding still as the singer knotted his fingers into the brown locks. Muttering praises, little "fuck"s and "just like that" as Chris was pleasuring him. He was desperate to get what he wanted, willing to do anything for a hint of release. Knowing Corey inside and out, he knew exactly what would make the man squirm in his seat. With that, Chris was breathing heavily through his nose, trying not to suffocate. He began swallowing, his throat muscles constricting around the singers cock. Peering up at the man in question, although he could barely see through the tears welling in his own eyes, Corey's eyes began to roll back in pure pleasure. It started to get too much for Chris, struggling to breathe at all, he weakly nudged the singers knee with his shoulder blade. The man above finally realising and letting him up. Chris took a massive breath in, filling his lungs with all of the oxygen they could contain, savouring each and every precious gasp. The man was already falling apart, saliva dripping down his chin, flustered cheeks and a still painfully hard cock. He didn't know how much more his oxygen deprived brain could take. 

"You alright baby?" Corey queried slightly concerned he'd gone a bit too far. "Y-yeah, 'm all good." The percussionist panted in return, still attempting to reclaim stable breathing. It wasn't long before he was ready to finish what had started. Corey petted his hair, snaking his hand down to the kneeling mans face and tilting his head up to look at him. "You sure?" He questioned, making sure that Chris was okay, being rough is one thing but killing a bitch is another. The percussionist nodded in response, looking back at his tied up wrists and then back at the blonde. "I can make this better for you with my hands. I wont do anything else unless you say so." The man above grinning proudly that Chris now knew his place, he instructed said man to get up before removing the belt and tossing it, along with his own shirt and Chris' that had been dangling the whole time, to the corner of the room. 

Instantly, the taller man got back on his knees, grabbing the base of Corey's dick and running his fist up the length. Pre cum beading at the tip, he went back down to lick it off, the salty-sweet taste of bodily fluids lingering on his tastebuds. Then proceeded to take the singer all the way down. The senses overwhelmingly arousing, making him buck his hips into the percussionists throat. Using his other hand to rub and squeeze Corey's thigh as he put in 10x more effort to make the man cum. It really didn't take long, the singers breath became more shaky, he was close. Chris deep throated him again, swallowing around the mans cock, jaw going slack so he could thrust and buck into it freely. The tight, wet heat was becoming overwhelming, his throat muscles making it even harder for Corey to think or say anything coherent. Loud moans and grunts making their way out of his chest, hands knotted in the percussionists hair. The orgasm burning deep in the pit of his stomach. It only took a couple more gulps to push the singer over the edge, warm ejaculate spilling into the mans willing throat. One simple command from the singer, "Swallow." He almost stuttered, arms going weak as he collapsed backwards onto the bed as the man below nursed the singer through his intense orgasm. Deep breaths and sweating as the post orgasm high hit harder then ever. 

Eventually collecting his thoughts, the singer lifted himself onto his elbows, peering over at the percussionist who was rocking impatiently. His eyes wide and pleading for something, anything he could get. Nothing was said but it was still written all over the mans face. "You're not getting anything special tonight though, not after the shit you pulled earlier. Is that understo-" Before Corey could even finish the sentence, Chris cut him off. "Yeah, its fine! Its fine! Just please something. Anything-" He pleaded, still not able to do anything without the other mans approval. "Up." He instructed, now face to face with the percussionist. 

They begin to kiss hungrily, Corey pushing him back to the closest wall, not breaking the contact. Chris' hands found their way to the singers chest and the back of his neck. The blondes hands exploring the percussionist body, touching wherever he pleases. For the second time that night, Chris was slammed harshly against the wall with a wide hand gripping at his throat. The lust grew more passionate along with the sloppy kisses, tongues interwoven and battling. Shifting himself slightly, the smaller man nudged his thigh between the percussionists legs. "This is all you're getting princess. And remember our little deal." He stated with a shit eating grin on his face. Chris nodded frantically, a bit like an over excited puppy when they're rewarded treats. 

Corey could feel the warmth of Chris' arousal against his tender thigh, grinding his clothed cock over the jean material. The percussionist couldn't help but gasp and mewl at the sensation, he'd been gagging for friction since they left the club. Not being able to touch himself for this long actually turned out to be an advantage. Rolling his hips and biting his bottom lip to suppress the moans his hand unintentionally made its way to the singers nipple piercing, tugging on the ring. A choked moan made its way past Corey's lips. Immediately, this gave the dominant of the two another idea. He leaned forward to lick and suck gently on Chris' tender nipple. The percussionist wrapped an arm around the singers head, holing him firmly in place, the other hand flat against the wall to keep him stable, all while his hips were grinding roughly against the muscle beneath. 

His head bobbed back up, their lips fitting seamlessly again, saliva from both men being transferred all over the place. In the hottest way possible. One hand still around the percussionists throat, the other now working on the flushed bud. Rolling it in between his fingers, pinching down harshly making the percussionist yelp like an injured animal. “F-fuck.” He cried, screwing up his face, holding back the orgasm burning in his gut. “Hold it. Not until I say.” Corey gritted his teeth, going back down to work on the bundle of nerves. The pain soon turned into pleasure, he was holding back for as long as he could, still not given the privilege from his master. Chris' breathing grew more and more frantic, he was so fucking desperate now. "I wanna hear you beg slut. Such a good cumslut for me, aren't you." The singer growled low in the other mans ear, along with more filth that made the percussionists hips buck and roll at their own accord. "O-oh fuck. Yes. Yes I'm your slut!" Followed by another long string of creative curses. 

"I ca-cant h-o-ld on for m-much longer!" Now a moaning and stuttering mess, his cock painfully hard and aching for relief, he cried out loudly. Corey's lips crashing with his, engulfing every sound he made, "You've earned it puppy, cum for me." The singer took the erect nipple back into his mouth, flicking and working his tongue over the sensitive area. The deep boiling sensation in Chris' abdomen could finally be released, tongue lolling out out of the side of his mouth, eyes rolling into the back of his skull and not to mention the sweat seeping into his chestnut locks. He was a fucking mess. The words were like music to his ears, finally being granted permission to cum. His orgasm hit like a ten ton truck, the percussionists back arching off of the wall, the filth that had been fed to him through his ears mixed with the sensitivity coursing through his cock and over sensitive nipples. The percussionist cried out, "Oh fuck- daddy!" He came hard in his underwear, rocking his hips back and forth through the intense and best orgasm he's ever experienced.

Heavily breathing and panting, the percussionist only just realised Corey had freed the relentless grip of his throat, now stroking his long, beautiful hair. Giving him a swift peck on the lips, the singer massaged his hips, "C'mon princess, lets get cleaned up." He smiled softly. 

The End:)

**Author's Note:**

> i was not sober at all lmao, i apologise for any grammar errors. other then that, enjoy? maybe? idk lmfao-   
> also if you have any requests, feel free to drop ‘em. idc how nasty or gross it is. thats just me:)


End file.
